The present invention is directed generally to a wireless communication device, and, more particularly, to a method and system for adjusting the dynamic range of an analog-to-digital converter in a wireless communication device.
Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, frequently include an analog-to-digital converter to convert analog signals into digital audio signals for recording voice or music or transmitting that music or voice over the air.
The typical wireless communications device is battery-powered. Conservation of battery power is important to increase the operating duration of the device. Operating the analog-to-digital converter with a high dynamic range consumes a significant amount of power and therefore decreases the operating time of the device. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a method and system for adjusting the operational dynamic range of an analog-to-digital converter in a wireless communications device. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.
The present invention is embodied in a method and system for adjusting the operational dynamic range of an analog-to-digital converter in a wireless communication device. In one embodiment, the system includes a transmitter, a memory, an analog-to-digital converter. The system transmits an analog input signal to a remote location and determines the appropriate dynamic range at which to operate the analog-to-digital converter. In another embodiment, the system determines the appropriate dynamic range at which to operate the analog-to-digital converter to record an analog signal to be stored in memory.